At present, the cushioning offered by a body, such as a mattress, a shoe sole, etc., is provided by means of pressure or impact; the impact is not deflected and the effect of the cushioning is limited, logically depending on the physical characteristics of the body in question.
There are no known cushioning systems based on the structural characteristics claimed in this Patent of Invention.